Happy Halloween
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: One-shot. It's a party! Fun ensues when the couples pick their partners' costumes. Rated for a bit of slash & femslash & allusions to adult situations. Ginny and Tonks's POV


**_Note from LbN: Hey guys, I just changed the wording in one part of this. There's nothing new..._**

**Happy Halloween (G/T H/R Hr/D)**

"So," Tonks said to Hermione as they entered a Muggle shop, "tell me again what we're doing here?"

"Harry and Ron are throwing a Halloween party and we have to pick our partners' costumes," Hermione explained.

"That's the part I don't get," Tonks said, looking at a very bad depiction of a witch on one of the costume bags, "What's with this whole costume thing?"

"Muggles do it," Hermione said under her breath.

"Of course," Tonks smiled, thinking of her father who had weird holiday ideas.

The girls split up to search the different racks of costumes. Tonks was astounded at how…un-modest…most of the costumes were.

_Which one?_ she thought.

Because most of the costumes were things Ginny wouldn't be caught dead in. Such as the female construction worker outfit. Or the…Playboy bunny? What it the hell is a Playboy bunny? Apparently it's a woman who is, for some odd reason, okay with running around with rabbit ears on…No, there was no way Ginny would wear that stuff. The thing was that she, Tonks, would have to pick something that was sexy, but more or less covered her body. She was sure she'd find something…

Just then she heard a really loud gasp from one rack over. Looking up, she saw Hermione with a costume bag in her hands, looking absolutely elated.

"What'd you find?" Tonks grinned.

"Nope!" Hermione said cheerfully, "You'll see at the party tomorrow."

Tonks was indulging in an eye roll when she noticed another rack of costumes.

**Themed Attire**

She walked over and saw what had to be character costumes from Muggle movies. She had actually seen a couple of these with her dad. That was one of the benefits of being related to a Muggle-born.

"Wizard of Oz, Batman," she whispered, going through the different costume, "Peter Pan…wow!"

She had found it. Grabbing the bag and turning the sign inside out so Hermione couldn't see it, she made her way to the front of the store where her friend was checking out.

**HH**

Ginny placed the costume bag on Tonks's side of the bed. Tonks was currently at work. She and Harry were training some of the new Aurors. Ginny was leaving to interview one of the Chuddley Cannons; it was the first time they had won the World Cup in over two decades. Tonks would be home in an hour, and Ginny was going to meet her at Harry and Ron's party. Glancing once more at the bag, Ginny smirked and headed out of her and Tonks's flat…

**HH**

An hour and a half later, Ginny had Apparated in front of Harry and Ron's house. Walking up to the door, she tied in vain to pull her skirt a little more over her ass. She rang the bell, thinking to herself that Tonks owed her big time for this…

A green eyed vampire with a lightning shaped scar answered the door.

"Hi Ginny!" Harry said. Turning to the crowd he yelled, "All hail the Queen of Hearts!"

As everyone turned and cat called, Ginny poked Harry in the ribs saying, "Thanks a lot…"

Spotting another red head, she made her way over to the window in the living room and found her three friends. Kind of, because on normal occasions, none of them would be dressed the way they were.

Ron was sporting some sort of royalty outfit ("It's from some Muggle fairy tale. Harry said his name is Prince Charming," Ron whined); Hermione was a French maid ("It took me an hour to talk her into it," Draco muttered, smiling). Somehow, Hermione had gotten Draco to come as a Spartan warrior. When she looked him over, the former Death Eater gave her a "Say anything and die" look. Grinning, she gave them all hugs and went to grab a drink from the nearby table.

She was examining all of the different options when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Let it never be said that I don't have exquisite taste in costumes…"

Turning around, she saw a sight that made her devoutly grateful for the Muggle movie "Pirates of the Caribbean"; she made a mental note to see it.

Tonks was dressed in a skin tight pirate skirt with dominatrix boots on her feet, and a red scarf tied around her head. She had morphed her hair black with blonde highlights for the occasion.

Tonks was grinning at Ginny's flabbergasted expression. Hating to let her girlfriend think that she had won, Ginny pulled Tonks to her and whispered,

"You'll like it better off of me…"

Tonks couldn't even hide her blush. Her hair turned the same color as Ginny's as her face flushed. Tonks glared at her smirking girlfriend,

"You're in so much trouble when we get home, Weasley…"

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Yahoo Image Search their costumes, if you want to know. Tonks's is under "sexy pirate costume"._**


End file.
